The Silver Fox
by sg11985
Summary: Sam meets up with some old, so called, friends at the Air Force Academy. Future fic, Sam/Jack fluff.


Title: The Silver Fox  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Future  
Spoilers: Possibly Prodigy (S4).  
Categories: Humour? Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Sam meets up with some old, so called, friends at the Air Force Academy.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Challenge response! For Kirsty's challenge posted on the SamandJack list, 7/10/03. Hope this fits your idea ok!  
Date: 8/10/03

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Well, there was me thinking that this day was just going to be another academy lecture.  
How wrong I was...

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"SAMBO!"

I hear the horrific shriek from behind me as I enter into the main hall of the academy. As I turn, my worst nightmare is confirmed.

"Jan!" I call back, with what I can only hope is with a little enthusiasm.

Janice Colebeck.

Quite possibly one of the loudest women in my group back from my academy days as a student. Before my trail of thought has even finished she has run over and thrown herself on me.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here stranger?" she squeals in my ear.  
I hug her back whilst trying to find the oxygen to reply.

"I'm here to give a guest lecture on theoretical astrophysics. What about you?"  
I tap her reassuringly on the back encouraging her to let go. As she pulls back, she replies.

"Oh, I'm here permanently. I got a job lecturing."  
"Wow! That's great Jan."

She smiles. "So what are you up to today? After you've given your lecture?"  
"Well, I have things to do tonight, but I'm free till about 8pm. You wanna do something now?"  
"Yeah! That'd be super! Hey, you know what! I should go round up some more of the girls! A lot of them are here still too! You remember...Rachel? Jo? Shelly?"  
I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, I remember! That'd be great. Meet back here in 20?"  
"Sorted!"

She smiles and waves as she walks away in the direction of the lecture halls. I vaguely wonder what I have gotten myself into.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

After checking in with General Kerrigan and freshening up, I walk casually back to the entrance hall to see...a group of giggling women.  
As I approach one of them, who I recognise as Shelly, turn.

"SAM!"   
The rest of the group turns to face me. I'm then greeted with an onslaught of "How are you's?" "Where've you been?" "Married yet's?"

I smile at the eager look on their faces.  
"Hey, there's plenty of time for this! But firstly, what are we gonna get up to this afternoon?"  
Jo smiles. "Well, we figured it'd be kinda nice to walk over to the park! It's only 5 minutes away, and we can grab some brunch or something!"  
I grin. "Sounds like a plan to me."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

I hang up the phone as the girls step out of the small café.  
"We've got everything Sam!"  
"Excellent," I reply.

We are just outside the park, and I had been surveying for a nice place to sit.

"That tree over there near the fountain looks nice and shaded. You wanna sit there?"  
"Good idea Sam," Rachel replies, and the rest of the girls nod in affirmation.

With the motion passed we walk gently into the park and over to our chosen tree.  
"Hey! Great stop you picked out here Sambo," Jan squeals. "There's a great view of all the joggers going by, and the basketball court over there." She points in front of us, and I am greeted with the view of about 10 guys who are hot, sweaty, and obviously enjoying their game.

"Geez Jan," I chide playfully. "Are you always on the pull?"  
"No," she answers in a mock hurt voice. "Just keeping my options open is all," she says slyly whilst eyeing up a passing by, obviously male, jogger. "How many out of ten would you give him then girls?" she asks.

There is a din of "8", "6" and "Ewww are you kidding me?" I was clearly the ewww one...  
Jan pouts in response, but we all start giggling.

I put my jacket on the grass inside out to sit on and the others proceed to do the same.  
After we have rated all the basketball players and about 10 joggers by, the conversation takes the turn that I knew was coming.

"So Sam, any prospective guys on your scene?"  
I shoot Shelly a death glare; she proceeds to wink at me whilst sucking on her straw.  
"Yeah Sam, tell us!" the rest of them chime in. "Married yet?!"  
I feel myself blush slightly.  
"No, I'm not married." I reply clammily.  
Jo pouts at me. "Well, after that near miss with Jonas Hansen I can hardly blame you."

She may has well have slapped me. The silence that overtook the conversation was uncomfortable. I try to think of a dignified response.  
"Well, I don't really see how that matters now. It was years ago," I reply quietly.  
There are a couple of clearings of throats.  
"Yeah, but Sam, honey, it's not like your choice of men has ever been that spectacular, is it?" Shelly says slowly.

Sensing the rising tension amongst the group, Jan tries to create a diversion.  
"Hey girls, check out the silver fox headed our way," she says cheerily.  
Everyone's heads turn to look down the path.  
There is a general murmur of, "Wow, 10 out of 10", among the girls. And I know why.  
The most beautiful man is walking towards us. Dressed in beige khakis, a black shirt and sunglasses, with that distinguishing silver hair.  
The girls are practically drooling, whilst I am practically bouncing with joy.

As he gets within speaking distance of us I stand, taking my jacket with me.  
"Hey there stranger," I announce to the man.  
I can feel the girls gaping at me. I step over Shelly's feet to stand opposite the man.  
"Hello there maam," he replies whilst smiling.  
I smile back, then step forward to press myself against his toned body and plant one on him.

There are a number of gasps behind me.  
After a few seconds of full on kissing, I hear a quiet voice behind me.  
"Sam, have you lost your mind?" It's Shelly.  
I smile against his lips, then pull away slowly. I link my arm with his and turn to face the girls who are still sitting on the grass.  
"Oh no, I am thinking very clearly thank you," I reply smugly.

Shelly stands up. "Sam, you just made out with a total stranger," she whispers at me.  
I look up at the apparent stranger and he smiles whilst removing his shades.  
"Shelly, Jo, Rachel, Jan," I say proudly whilst looking to each of them. "Let me introduce Jack O'Neill. My fiancé." Their faces pale in unison. "I'll catch you next time girls."

My hand slips down to join his as we turn and walk in the direction he had come from.  
"You should have taken a career in acting," I whisper to him conspiratorially.  
"Only if I could have been alongside you in every film," he whispers back in my ear, making me giggle.

Suddenly I hear a yell from behind me.  
"Sam! Where's your ring then?" Jan hollers.  
I stop and turn.  
"Jack called me earlier. It's ready to pick up from being resized!"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

End!


End file.
